Decadence
by Rusty Knights Productions
Summary: This horrific and poorly made crossover Hitman games. Forcefully done fic are the worst, ain't that right kids?


An:First, I need to thank Jcmoorehead and DartIRL for this idea. Second, I apologize from making it real. This was just too juicy to left out of my hands. Because of feedback disclaimer is now in it's right place. I wanted it to be pleasent surprise, but majority found it to be dog sgit what messed up their shoes. My mistake.

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to the Hitman series, all the current rights are owned by its developer, the Danish Io Interactive. And if you forgot Gainax owns Evangelion in all the ways that are possible, no change on that front.

Decadence.

Chapter 1

Highest truth

"Tell it to him, as you told it to me." Gendo nodded towards Fuyutsuki. It was just a morning as Fuyutsuki who had all ready used to come work in noon, had gotten call to his self just as he had been awoke. Gendo knew how deep old routines sunk. As him, Fuyutuski was allowed to take certain privileges, such as come to work in noon. But as he had almost every day woken early Fuyutsuki couldn't just drop the old routines.

Phone call was typical Gendo Ikari. It was short, clear and occasionally cryptic. Only this time Fuyutsuki had heard trough static free ether that otherwise stoic commanders voice was shaken, and it told Fuyutsuki to hurry, and that hadn't happened almost in ten years. Fuyutsuki had it been normal person, thought first that something had happened to his son, but he knew immediately that such thought didn't matter to this grim man, he had gotten used to idea that his son was all ready dead. Next thing was that something was wrong in unit-one but as he had checked in to NERV, he had gone trough the status report and unit was in perfect working order. When he had seen Ritsuko in Gendo's office old vice commanders thoughts had returned to unit one, remembering that status report what were directly uploaded to SEELE's database could be faked, it wouldn't be the first time.

Ritsuko seemed like she was performing. The morning sun from windowed office was concentrated to her as giant spot light. Ritsuko was from the formal distance to table and her long shadow was casting to side as the sun rays flooded the office lair. One thing where from Fuyutsuki had recognized that something wasn't right as there was dust particles sailing in the air. Gendo, whose middle name would've been disinfection, for some reason hadn't activated the air conditioning what SEELE hadn't cut the budget.

"We are in risk to lose one of the Eva pilots." Ritsuko stated. Gendo turned in his chair to face one of the windows just leaning powerlessly to his chair. Fuyutski on his right side instead concentrated to Ritsuko.

"Who?" Fuyutsuki had been personally been planning children's security measures, together with section 2 division director and possible leak in these plans twinge his conscience. All but Rei, who's well being commander Ikari had taken to his personal mission, and that he almost jealously protected Rei, relieved all but Section 2's field operatives from accountability. And that had been relief to everyone, nobody wanted be accused from endangering her.

"Rei." Ritsuko told.

"What?" Now Fuyutsuki understood what was going on. It all fell to place. Gendo had sunken to his chair and thoughts by now. He avoided eye contact with Ritsuko, who in turn tried to stand on her toes to see how commander took the matter.

"Details." Gendo urged now his gaze turned to floor not to pierce right trough either the vice commander or the science woman. Even his voice was weakened from usually authority it held.

Ritsuko coughed to clear her troth as she had in habit to do before elaborating facts. "It appears that First child's genetic code has been slowly degenerating. Her DNA chains are falling apart. Marks have been always been there. Her albinism was the first warning sing of the cloning process had failed either fully or partially."

"But…" Fuyutski had heard the unfortunate happening to first Rei and the all the precautions what had been considered in making the next clone. "…I thought it was caused by accelerated growth…"

"No." Ritsuko answered. "Same sings were in first subject all thought then…was thought that it had been the side effect of gaps in Unit 01's pilot DNA. The DNA gathered from the entry plug had been imperfect, not enough to form enough to form long living clone."

"How then the whole process was possible?" Fuyutsuki was frustrated to Ritsuko's way to call his former student to DNA source. It was probably Ritsuko's way to work the resentment what Naoki Akagi had planted to her.

Ritsuko almost as feeling insulted from such question obviously pointing to her professional quality replied in lower tone. "We mirrored rest of the DNA chain. Using an experimental process we compared the remnant DNA and the complete DNA chain from old samples, artificially trying to fill the gaps in the genetic code with synthetic proteins, and sealed rest of the chain with angel DNA. First off it seemed to be success; the chains were complete enough that working clone was able to be given birth."

"When did you find out that this didn't work out?" Fuyutsuki looked trough fingers Ritsuko's resentfulness behavior. Now he was interested to know how talented scientist in second generation had been able to miss it.

"In recent physical, the first child complained about fatigue and insomnia, or then difficulties to stay awoke. As her diet hasn't changed and routines haven't included more stress than usual, I took a blood sample from her. What I noticed at first that her needle mark didn't heal right away. In the samples there was clear sing that the chain was weakening, starting from the synthetic part and spreading to both angel and human part of the DNA chain." Ritsuko was this time objective probably because this time it was in question of her work.

"What happens to her?" Fuyutsuki had known from his basis that this meant most likely death, but he asked anyway.

"Two possible scenarios are likely. If the genes decay this rate she begins to loss basic functions of her body, all the way from ability to move to ability to speak. Depending what organs begin to degenerate first. This ends finally to collapse of her AT-field, which she dissolves to LCL and if possible even something less, since the remnants of her continue decay so that LCL can't sustain life. She will literally…fall apart." Ritsuko seemed again to reach from standing to see how commander feel about it. She seemed little satisfied to that Gendo had in his own way started to show feelings.

Fuyutsuki was appalled, yet not surprised, by the satisfaction and malice that had crept to Ritsuko's voice. He never had underestimated wrath of someone who has been turned down, and especially when such 'humane' person as Gendo was in question, Ritsuko's malice felt at the same time justified as unbearable, since Rei hadn't done anything to deserve this. "And the other?"

"Angel DNA regenerates the chain, turning the first child completely an angel. If this happens, with her knowledge and skills it could be our demise." Ritsuko told awoken from her reverie of vengeance. Her and commanders monster affair what couldn't even with good will call to a 'relationship' had been in downhill recently so this knife came to her hands in very opportune time.

"I'm losing her…" Gendo muttered deep in his chair and this time Fuyutsuki heard something in his voice that even hadn't been heard even when Yui died. Hint of despair.

Fuyutsuki sighed. If what Ritsuko told was true this meant the whole instrumentality was in danger.

"Due this later scenario I've recommended termination of first child as soon as possible." Now Ritsuko either was or acted well to be clinical.

"Figures…" Fuyutsuki snorted and wondered was Ritsuko's suggestion top of her day or humane suggestion that could be given serious thought that would spare Rei from pain and humiliation.

"Excuse me?" Ritsuko said now concentrating her and this time she was sounding even more sincere. Perhaps Ritsuko had had her party about Rei's upcoming fate yesterday, or just looked knife what to throw at the commander, not caring was justified or not.

"I was just commending your enthusiasm to protect the project." Fuyutsuki retorted them both knowing what the real state of the matter was. "Isn't there anything to be done? How about just taking new one out the tanks below and replace her?"

"The same thing is happening on the other clones too. Only at them it's slightly faster, I think the factor that the angel DNA isn't active and that they are mindless, speeds it. In the other hand accelerated growth has perhaps brought them to this state." Ritsuko theorized. "Only way to minimize damage would be raising first child clone from infant stages with out acceleration."

"That's not good enough, not nearly." Fuyutsuki answered. "Old men are getting restless. I'm sure they're up to something."

"There's a good chance that they've knew this from the beginning and kept us in the dark intentionally while postponing their own cloning programs." Ritsuko suggested.

"What about the dummy plugs in Evangelion units?" Fuyutsuki said.

"Eva's seem to reinforce the genetic structures, but degeneration is still continuing." Ritsuko seemed to have scoured all visible paths.

"What about a gene therapy?" Fuyutsuki had heard that most of the gene research prior second impact was able to be recovered, all though he expected them to be beyond hard work, but he didn't fear doing some persuasion or long nights.

"Commander suggested that we could use his DNA structure combined with original pilot's remnant DNA to form new clone embryo what would combination of those two and angel DNA" Ritsuko answered. "There how ever chance of chromosome damage as three DNA slice try to form united chain. That combined with the possibility of angel DNA activating and taking over and completing the g-nome to its own purpose would also be likely. Then it's the fact that only commander can give us bone marrow sample, and in order to make gene-engineered child we need both donors complete chain. We could still return to filling the gaps as commander suggested, but most likely imperfect DNA chains will end to angel take over or Down syndrome."

"So we need to find somebody else…" Fuyutsuki started.

"…or gamble." Gendo spoke out of the sudden and corrected the position of his sun glasses. He turned then towards them both. Something had happened to him during their conversation: his face was their stern, confident self again. Fuyutsuki separated something like disappointment on Ritsuko's face, and he guessed it was caused by the brisk way commander had drag himself away from brink of despair. Had it been someone else, ones who were here would've said: "It looked like sun was shining brighter." but because good old Gendo night returned darker then before. "It's still possible to save her."

Fuyutsuki glanced to Ritsuko's whose dumbstruck face told him that his former student's husband had some knowledge what even those who had top education hadn't, or if not then skill to apply it, what didn't need anything but practical sense.

Ritsuko seemed to go trough all the possibilities again but they were still equally impossible at least from her point of view. "Commander, I know the thought of loss is hard to accept…"

"Doctor Akagi speaks from her limited knowledge, so we can say she doesn't know." Gendo said sharply. "She's better listen so that she could broaden her horizon a great deal, something she doesn't do often." Gendo directed a stronger frown towards Ritsuko, who seemed as a person who had forgotten what love was, but seemed that stronger to know what fear was. What ever strength she had gotten out of Gendo's short despair, or what ever weakness Gendo had in middle of it, they were both gone now. "What do you know about my youth?" Gendo didn't spent time to go trough subtle change of subject. He pointed question both of them, and Ritsuko seemed to dare face his gaze again.

"That you were a problem child, with lots of issues." Fuyutsuki was now eager to see what Gendo had managed to cook up, and stated it answer at its simplest.

"Then you'd be amazed to know that I was part of religious organization." Gendo said that with some sort of proud in his voice.

Fuyutsuki's eyes widened and he saw the amusement in Gendos face, which the fact of sheer impossibility being true had caused. Ritsuko just left staring at him her mouth in agape and finally she felt dizzy as she realized she hadn't breathed.

"I was in charge of their finances…you could say me that cults Judas if you want to. I got there my amount of spiritual nourishment to last to lifetime 'till the complementation." Now he seemed almost to be satisfied to his old life, but the truth was he was laughing inside of him that irony had remembered someone like him this often. Until this day he had thought he had wasted good part of his life there. He never thought it could save his day…or his dreams.

"What---"Ritsuko questions suffocated her lips and she swallowed in attempt not to faint in front of these two men. "What was the name of them?"

Gendo looked again Ritsuko, but this time he had no mental strangulation in his gaze. He looked surly enjoying the amazement what had came to this fine morning sunlight of Tokyo-3 but he seemed that next thing coming was something really good…or bad. After he could finally see from middle aged woman's and old vice commander's faces that curiosity was becoming unbearable. "Aum Shinrikyo." He answered softly.

This Fuyutsuki had take support from his knees to hope avoiding collapsing to floor.

After Gendo had finished his story, Ritsuko had retreated immediately to her lab, almost zeal and passion of a young woman who after long pause did now remembered what love was, or so she thought.

After Gendo had finished his story, Ritsuko had retreated immediately to her lab after almost zeal and passion of a young woman who had fallen love first time in her life. This of course Gendo took as most advantage as he could, as Ritsuko proved to be pass of time and she draw his thoughts of dying Rei to somewhere, not that it lasted long, but it was better than nothing.

Fuyutsuki's feeling were about right the opposite. He arrived to work early that day, but he also left early. Few minutes after concluding the story he had gone home, right after he had visited local liquor store and bought himself a bottle of Thailand vodka, something which from he had kept his distance for ten years.

After he was half way done with the bottle he began to see things different perspective, and soon began to howl from laughter. Neighbours who were home, mainly children and senior citizens, had begun to wonder what was so funny that it made him laugh like that, let alone make him booze himself in middle of a day. But Fuyutsuki who had begun to see sense in every puzzling thing he had heard bearded commeander explained this morning. Everything was for small moment thing were perfectly sensible.

He even laughed after he passed out and rest of the vodka was spilt all over him. Of course it made sense, he thought. Only Gendo's kind of person could understand the highest truth of aumn.

Meanwhile, secret agent what his friends who weren't in the business called him and sometimes he even used it himself, (though thanks to British agent movies it seemed wearied and corn) was spending a day what by judge by this morning seemed to be those days when world seemed to completely forgetting that he existed.

He didn't use so much time to wonder why these never happened when he was in need to be forgotten, especially when he was in the field. He sometimes did hope that he could rely blindly to people's ignorance and good will.

Never the less, he planned to make most of this day. He knocked the door and after sort while went by, purple headed woman who was as usually not-so-delighted to see him.

"Did I catch you in bad time?" Kaji inquired in his usual tone.

"If it's not angel attacking, Kaji is on the neighborhood." Misato said and stepped away from his way. "Don't know which the lesser evil is."

Kaji was near to stumble on something at the door as he came in. He didn't bother to look as he could guess it be perhaps a take away box what usually seemed to occupy space here and there this time of the morning. "Looks like your male slave has to bust his ass on this day too."

"Story of his life, not that he ever complains." Misato shrugged.

"I should some times strike back behalf of him." Kaji said when they evaded boxes in his way to kitchen.

"What is the best shot you got?" Misato asked yawning as she sat by the table, staring at Kaji with her drowsy eyes.

"I can sing you up to Japan's 'how clean is your house?' show." Kaji replied.

Misato's eye lit for second and she suddenly started to speak more audible than mumbling. "Son of a…" She cursed. "That actually would be bad. I actually would feel embarrassed for few seconds."

"There you go. My visit was worthwhile." Kaji leaned his back to fridge and kept looking Misato who was scratching her top and smiling as if politely.

"And where do you think that?" She said slightly irritated.

"You just learned something about yourself." Kaji pointed. "I wouldn't come by here at all…nah let just say I'd rare sight here, if I wouldn't be needed."

Misato mumbled as this day had started bit slowly, since last of the beer was drink yesterday's victory party what Asuka had threw to her own honor. Misato being in need of an excuse so she could take some more had used all her storage that night, and after she had been in sleep to near noon.

"Glad to help. Now that we know you're embarrassed by this mess you might do something about it." Kaji suggested.

Misato looked straight at him and then pretended to have a moment enlightening. She clapped her hands for five times looking slyly at Kaji. "How about that?" she inquired.

"Applause is an act, so it counts. Aren't you happy to get that burden off your conscience?" Kaji asked.

"Hey, if you don't like the picture, change the view. The door is there." Misato pointed her hand.

"Not bad philosophy, I change my dates after trying them out first." Kaji nodded.

"Is there anything what you can't use against me this day?" Misato said slightly irritated.

"My calendar is empty. Take your best shot." Kaji shifted his weight on his leg and looked at drowsy woman who didn't right away come up with a comeback.

Suddenly Misato's face twisted to mean smile as she shrieked of bottom her lungs. "ASUKA! KAJI'S HERE!"

Kaji startled a bit after hearing that loud noise out of a sudden. He took a quick his surroundings briefly and then calmed down. "Nice try Katsuragi, but we both know that…" He didn't get that further.

Before Kaji's reflex could respond to his brains commands, he managed to saw something lunging from depths of this mess. It was most of the part red, or the line what Kaji's eyes saw as he couldn't separate it accurately. Next thing him he knew he was tackled to the fridge very tightly. Then sudden pain struck to his right side. "OW!" he mouthed.

"Kaji! How nice of you to drop by!" Asuka did very respectable job to crack the sound wall by her much higher octave cheers than her mature guardian. Kaji could see how Misato shook her head and laughed by herself how extreme this could get.

"Shouldn't you be at school?" Kaji said between his bitten teeth.

"Our teacher had fatal accident in laboratory. Something about leaving gas valve open for too long and scathing a match." Asuka said rapidly and pressed her self tighter against the agent in pain.

"Uhum…I never thought I'd say this but could you stand back? You're hurting me." He spoke and Asuka immediately drop herself off him.

"Oh, did you hurt yourself badly?!" Asuka asked, now feeling something what was nearest thing of guilt in her mind, seemed now concerned.

Kaji opened his jacket and it revealed silver handgun with long pipe, holstered in casing under his arm. Asuka who know only that it was used on shooting could notice that it was hanging little loosely.

"My holster is broken." Kaji replied and patted his sore side.

"Good thing you don't keep your hand gun in crotch, which might end up badly." Misato replied pointing out were Asuka's knee had been few seconds ago.

Kaji nodded grimacing, unzipping his jacket.

"Anyway." Asuka shrugged after the guilt of causing harm passed away from her mind as quickly as it could. "You came little for the party. They were yesterday. But not to worry, I can tell you my latest victory step by step by step now that you're here."

"He was watching it from the control…" Came tentative notify from out of the direction where Asuka had supposedly appeared. Shinji stuck his head out behind the wall.

"So? He doesn't know my inner feeling via monitor, does he? So tell it him again, you gotta problem with that third?" Asuka blazed.

"Sorry." Shinji said by pressing his head.

"C'mon, Shinji. Let's give the two some space…" Misato chuckled, seeing that expression of Kaji's face proved the facts she needed. 'He won the battle but lost the war…'

Out of the sudden began to hear beeping. It got stronger by the minute and Kaji began to dig up his pockets when finally a cell-phone came up. "That's weird…"

"Yeah, you still use monotone tunes?" Asuka wondered.

"No, this is my private cell phone. I left my work phone home…" Kaji didn't begin to wonder who might've gotten his phone's unregistered number, but answered to it. "Kaji."

"You are needed back in NERV. Report in my office in next half of hour." Kaji recognized Gendo's voice, and if he wouldn't, the polite manners would've given him out.

"I have one or two errand to run, how about if I come around there by two hours?" Usually commander was satisfied if Kaji would stop by at all; he didn't need to be punctual, since all the important missions' commander dealt with personally.

"You will arrive here immediately. If not I will send section 2 to escort you here. You have an important mission outside Japan. That is all." Gendo closed the phone, not to bother what was Kaji's location or situation.

"Looks like you we have to put a hold on our dates, Asuka." Kaji said. "Shinji's old man just told I have other plans for this day." Kaji didn't know was it a relief or reason to worry, but it lowered the mood in the apartment.

"Sure you can stay a minute." Asuka meowed.

"He said if I don't drag my ass there those suits come to get me." Kaji replied "I better get going."

"Did father tell what was it about?" Shinji asked tentatively, looking now worried.

Kaji didn't know was it the sympathy he felt for Shinji or was it his instincts kicking in, but soon Shinji's bad feeling began to catch him as well. "It better be, if I'm dragged away from you guys." Kaji tried to lighten the sudden ominous atmosphere, but somehow he still felt that he was about to put his finger to something big.

China's and Japan's situation after second impact was similar: all the most important cities were lost, but unlike Japan, China's leadership had remained intact. Beijing was enough far from the coast to be spared, but cities like Shanghai and Guangzhou were gone. But the people's congress was left intact so was the army and then the last: business men. All though the idea of communistic regime having a private sector is like finding shred of empathy in devil, it was there.

Following the years of rebuild almost all migration from southern and eastern provinces concentrated to north, which had plenty of space. Southern provinces were swept away, and most if it was turned into swamps by now.

Second impact had also turned some tight policies unneeded. Though china didn't lift all of its strict laws, one child policy was the first one to go. After the situation had calmed down, now other investors were again welcomed. Beijing had turned even blooming center of business, where all the china's. And one of the fastest ways to wealth was entertainment.

To satisfy this need, there was a fairly large business thriving in centre of Beijing. Nice classy looking place what was old fashioned and traditional to Chinese architecture. Visitors here were they western or not could either feel to be at home or enjoy exotic mood what it offered.

Red dragon had started in small compartment in years of rebuild. It was only 'run' by handful of prostitutes who tried to find wealthier clients. Prostitution would've had plenty of demand since China's one child policy had led to a situation where there was the nation had lot of men, but not enough women.

Following the use of rebuild working girls of red dragon had wide clientele of construction workers from all over Beijing. The hours were long and pay was only to cover the living. Fortunately (or unfortunately) one of the executives of construction companies forgot to use condom with one of the Red Dragon's (that time called just cheap whore house) girls. Had this been any other situation baby might've been end very similar fate of drowning to river as there was a habit of doing in poorer parts of town.

This time however things were different. The executive was entirely with out a family and desperately wanted to have child who to left his legacy. Prostitutes of the Red Dragon ruthlessly exploited this soft spot and sucked money to their own good.

Money how ever created new problems. It didn't take long when there was argue about who should get what, and who deserved the most. Cat fights finally escalated to killings made by each prostitute's greedier customers who were both poor in finances and intellect. Rumors of money treasures what were hidden were too much to resist. In truth there was not lot if it left. The girl who had gotten the love child had run off with child's father, but that didn't stop rest of working girls get each other killed.

In the end Red Dragon's leadership went to an outsider. She was an upper class courtesan, who had spent her life circling different parts of Asia. She heard through her contacts about red dragon's situation. She with her connections to as well Japanese and Chinese mafia could rapidly organize bigger guns and muscles than any of the remaining 'Madams' could by selling themselves. Once the original prostitute ring was removed, she started red dragon over again, this time herself as the hostess. Her contacts with organized crime brought her plenty of customers. In her time, name Red Dragon was endorsed, and she didn't need even rely on slave trade to get work force. Recruiting happened in all over of Beijing and level of the working girls began to climb up.

Before Red Dragon went trough the last transformation, it had thrived well. When sudden stranger in suit appeared to back room of Red Dragon, establishment was still depended of satisfying natural needs of average citizens but now it could hire security to its needs.

The stranger bought the whole mortgage. It included Red Dragon brothel and surrounding buildings. Normally the new hostess wouldn't cast her ear to it, but it seemed that they knew each other and hostess was more than willing to start together expanding their business.

The stranger expanded the establishment by opening a traditional restaurant in together of the brothel, what also expanded. His idea was simple: The restaurant would work as both as a backdrop and a lure. The brothel worked now under cover of the restaurant what allowed to broaden their clientele to upper parts of society. It employees called themselves entertainers, and they had high requirements who new employers had to met in order to be hired to service. They were in position to pick their own customers, and there were plenty of them to choose.

The normal walk of events was following: a party kept conference in the restaurant and after that they moved to brothel to seal the deals. Brothel also was frequently visited if business men would like to introduce some of hospitality. The restaurant was also profitable, and common to both was wide selection of flavors to satisfy everybody's appetite.

"So you are new here?" Miko asked and lighted her cigarette. She was middle height, brown haired and dressed to blueberry colored silk clothing what revealed her thighs. She let her hairs just to hang loosely, and made her even more spectacular.

"Yeah…amazing place." Mika was stunned of the looks of place since it felt so classical. She had been dressed in traditional clothing what included very generous plunging neck line. Her silk clothing was fiery red with black patterns all over. Her otherwise suggesting appearance were only one deviate, she wore her thick black hair in bun, but it made her look assertive, and that was what she wanted.

"I know what you mean." Miko smiled. "When I got there I thought I had turned wrong way. This looked way too classy to be in red light district."

"This looks like returning back in time…" Mika wondered. "Makes you feel you are something when you step over the threshold."

"You ARE something if you get here." Miko took breath from her cigarette. "Don't know about you, but I had to spent lot of time in back derelicts rooms on my knees to get here. And when I finally got here I won't get my ass back to the street."

"I heard this place has strict rules." Mika said.

"Let me give few free pointers. You don't kiss and tell around here." Miko blew smoke out her nostrils. "Extortion is bad for the business, especially when this place is famous of its confidentiality. What's your specialty?"

"BDSM." Mika replied.

"That's the reason you keep hair like that?" Miko asked, and in her turn and looked little closer Mika well cared hair.

"Yep. Turns the guys and gals on, gives authority. At least if they've some teacher and secretary fantasies." Mika's normal role would've been perfect little uptight attitude and insolence but she herself didn't keep the role on when she wasn't working and first day was tomorrow.

"I thought so." Miko lowered her voice. "You must be the replacement…" Miko guessed carefully, as looking where there anyone around except her.

"Yes. There was some kind of accident. …or was it?" Mika raised her eye browns noticing that her new colleague knew something what she wasn't really enthusiastic to spread around. Mika had been before this as another lower standard place where she only practiced domination as her own time

"No." Miko said shooing her head. "Don't mean to scare ya, but our background check fucked up real good recently. One of our clients took things too far and killed your predecessor, Keani. Madame took it pretty hard; she has a soft spot for us working girls. They found Keani all cut up and beaten from an alley."

"Was it domination session gone too far, or what?" Mika asked now again going trough her head hazards of her profession. She tried not to think about it, and didn't agree to be submissive unless her customers had experience where she could trust on.

"Hard to tell. All I know it was some kind of diplomat who had habit of extremities. I don't know how it didn't come up in the background check. You know this crap of diplomatic immunity, right?" Mika nodded, and Miko continued. "Well, thanks to that he was about to make it."

"But he didn't?" Mika asked.

"Next day Madame took it to upstairs, to the manager. By the end of the day this Finnish diplomat was dead. They said was an accident since they couldn't find any mark of anyone burgling in, apparently radio he had been listening while in bath had fallen to bathtub ." Miko took another breath from her cigarette. "After that we haven't had any problems…but it still shame that it had to be Keani." Miko sighed. "She was a real wild child sometimes and liked some pretty nasty shit. That's not even sex if you ask from me, just plain beating. But she was so sweet…I never would've thought she could one of you guys." Miko nodded to her companion.

"We get that all the time." Mika replied. "I mainly do femdom, that usually doesn't get me all whacked up."

"At first you get some less important customers, and then Madame sums up the feedback and looks where things go from there. There she is." Miko nodded behind her colleague. "Looks like she's going to boss man's office." Miko put out her cigarette and raised her voice. "Mei!"

Usually brothels madams are easy to recognize: they're only ones who wear full covering clothing, because they are not on the menu. And they're usually older. This was only exception that Red Dragon's Madame wasn't considerably older compared to other girls in the business. She was also shorter than both Miko and Mika. She walked to their company when she heard her name mention.

"Miko" She greeted her. "Sorry, but I don't have time to chat."

"It's just that condom machine broke down again, if you could mention to manager about it." Miko replied while Mika stayed silent in the background.

"I'll tell him. If you've the time, meet me in side of restaurant, then I've some free time in my hands." Mei glanced to Miko who was confused about sudden comrade spirit between two these two women. "Take your friend with you." As Mei Ling walked away to office between the restaurant and brothel.

"Was that really this place madame?" Mika wondered. She had prepared for strict discipline; it was in her job description after all. She even had considered playing submissive role before her new employer but sudden friendly demeanor had caught her by surprise. Compared to that her previous madame had used so much word bapho (bitch) that she thought to be in Harlem than Beijing.

"I said she has a soft spot for us, didn't I?" Miko smiled satisfied. "She used to be in the business right before second impact."

Mika still had a hard time believe she was madam of Red Dragon. Usually brothel madams were ones who had the pleasure to work her best years as working girl and who tough life had left taste of blood in their mouth. "How about this manager, then?"

Miko's smile thaw away. "I don't give much about him."

"Is he that bad?"

"I meant that I don't know much about him." Miko thought a second. "Except the thing that he threw toaster to bathtub while someone was taking a bath, and then managed to sneak out with out leaving a trace. I don't know is it good or bad that somebody like him is here, but he's the one who made this all possible." Miko spread her arms to picture whole property where the two of them stood.

"If he's sticking out for us, I'm not complaining." Mika shrugged. "There is all kind of assholes out there."

"I hear ya." Miko nodded. "He doesn't spend his time in outside, and if he does nobody notices it. His office is in second floor right between where the restaurant starts and brothel ends." Miko told. "Another free tip: don't go to his office unless you're wanted there. Mei Ling is the only one who can go there with out permission."

The Managers office was lot like the Red Dragon it self. It was wooden walled, as well lighted by paper lamps that gave it enough light to see all sorts of weaponry that were attached to the wall, including Chinese Jian sword that rested wall next of a wooden table. It was only sword in the collection. Mei Ling noticed that two handguns were missing from the wall.

She faced a familiar sight. Completely bald man, who didn't have even smallest stubble of hair on his head. He was wearing a black suit, looking out from the window his glowed hands behind his back. It offered view of Beijing's downtown as well rest of the city since sky grafters weren't in the way too badly, nor giant advertisement labels. From there could be seen the next ambitious project after tree gorges dam: Beijing harbor. Construction work to build walls and harbor to place where water was supposed soon to be released was well on the way. Sea wasn't in the horizon yet, but the bald man estimated that it would take only few months and after that he would enjoy view to the sea.

"Handsome." Mei Ling used this name for the other owner of red dragon as they had common past.

"Mei." Calm voice replied, bald didn't make any visible movement. "What's new?"

"Your shocking execution had effect. We haven't had any problems with our customers since."

"I've always hated when professionals are disturbed in their work." Man spoke with completely issue centered tone. There wasn't need to know him to understand that he meant what he said.

"Miko said also that the condom machine said its contract off again." Mei told "Third time in this month."

"I'll take care of it. Today." Bald man turned towards Mei Ling. Pair of blue eyes what caught every detail what ever they laid their gaze. He looked strong both physically and mentally. As the old proverb "Clothes won't make a man" goes, it was true in this case also. Dark suit didn't give the man anything what he hadn't had all ready: it just emphasized it. Suit cloaked out of sight a muscled body, and underneath the muscles hided cunning and calculative mind, what only the eyes gave away.

Mei pushed a way all the warning signals what her instincts relayed to her. She knew that he was far from his worse. At his best he could've given out such animosity that it curdled her blood. But now he was just on his guard. "You've another contract?" Mei asked, but she suspected not.

Man walked to his table where opened laptop was on. He reached it from standing and began to type something in it. "I'm off to collect some information."

"On what?"

"I had a feeling in this morning." Man replied while typing something to his laptop.

"Aren't you famous that you don't?" Mei continued to face Man's hard look in his eyes with her sunny smile.

"Only little warning and a bad inkling." Man in black replied dryly. "Same kind of feeling, when I was shot years ago."

Mei Ling dropped her smile as she got the hint on man's voice. "Is someone trying to find you? Who? Someone like Franchise?"

"It could be anything. If there are any new players in town, I need to get to them before they get to me."

"Perhaps you should try to hook up with that English friend of yours." Mei suggested.

"No need." Man replied. "This is my home ground this time. If somebody tries to get me, I'll make short work of them here." Man turned off his laptop, and clipped it closed, before sticking it to his jackets inside. He walked to the side of his table picking up a suitcase what seemed to have silver flame insignia right under its handle.

"I almost pity them all ready." Mei Ling said restoring her former smile. When man walked past him she took one last look at his distinguishing feature. A bar code, and above it a long line of numbers, which last two digits were this man's trademark: 47.

He walked trough the door and light what flooded in shaded his face almost invisible. But Mei Ling could separate gleam what his eyes formed when little light managed struck to them. "Take care of the business here, Mei Ling. I'll tell you what I found out when I get back."

AN: tell me if I succeeded on that keeping the suspension, aura of mystery, atmosphere of…hell you know what. This idea was first taken to consideration by two of guys in Evamade, DartzIRL and Jcmoorehead.. (un?)Fortunately Knight 2 heard it, and told me about it. I send them both my sincerest thanks and little expectation what this could go. Dart said I should try, and I believed him.

(No, I'm not trying to escape my responsibility. Dartz or Jcmoorehead can't be held accountable of my actions, so don't grill them. For feedback the handiest way is review system, and the email here we are. After real short wondering I decided to try having real plot in this fic. One of things that crossed my mind was a humor fic where 47 kills all the characters of Evangelion, but let's spare you that much. Perhaps it'll have some pages on my metafiction humor fan fic, the blue cross book.

Oh yeah, I also designed really fancy elaboration what happened to China after second impact, but K2 said that it was just too long, and I've to agree. It's not that we're in history class here are we? It's enough when I say that Chinese are only communists by name.

And those who aren't happy with 47's looks: The Blood Money's cover was just juicy to fans as 47 looks really demonic than ever. I wanted to show what 47 looks when his around in familiar environment: and assassins shouldn't separate that well. But don't worry. 47 demonic side comes out in light…eventually.


End file.
